It Takes a French
by fujino ookami
Summary: Haruki just wanted more trophies. Isuke just wanted a bottle of water. One that doesn't taste cheap of course.


_Disclaimer: Akuma no Riddle is Diomedea's._

 _ **It Takes a French.**_

It's one of those days again that Haruki finds herself with a controller in her hands and the utmost of her undivided attention and interest solely invested in the game right before her.

It's also one of those days, yet again, that Haruki couldn't help but feel odd with the lack of threats and demands coming from the occupant of the couch behind her.

Perhaps she has been way too used to it that it gradually felt strange to hear nothing but the quiet instead, but she figured it only lasts for as long as it should- more or less- and they come in stages, too – or so she theorized.

With that comes a discreet observation necessary for her to conduct, because it boggles her to no end just how was it possible to not hear Isuke say a word or two in more than an hour or so. If anything, it irks her. It feels very strange. _Not hearing her at all_.

Haruki thought of one thing that could be a possibility, however.

Sleep.

If there's one thing the older woman does beyond exceptional other than garnering attention and threatening and insulting people, it's none other than sleeping. Undoubtedly.

They had their fair share of interests, but it didn't take Haruki another moment to know that spending hours seated on the carpeted floor with a game console is not one for Isuke. Hence, including a sliver chance of Isuke watching her venture a field in her choices is a waste, or even thinking of it as a possibility is ridiculous. Which is why it should be sleeping.

 _That must be it._

But she was wide awake.

A pair of earbuds are plugged in her ears, pools of golds glued on the small screen before her, and her chin planted on her palm.

Haruki wondered then: was it just her or there isn't a face Isuke isn't capable of making that she doesn't find any less unattractive?

" _What are you staring at, you idiot?"_

Isuke didn't so much as spare her a glance and Haruki knows that she might as well have already died in the boss fight she never intended to neglect either- _"Ahah. Sorry, sorry."_ -but it's worth it.

 _("Stupid." Isuke snickered, lips curved in a small simper.)_

Haruki imagines Suzu then, amused, saying how hopeless she is, and she would so agree.

After an hour worth of silence from the older woman comes either a soft hum or a sigh or an irritated clicking of her tongue.

Haruki called them _signs_. Isuke called them stupid just like her.

The soft humming and sighing indicates satisfaction that results to an extended period of Isuke keeping mum and in some occasion, a moment in which Isuke would suddenly but hesitantly reach over her and occupy the hollow space of the crook of her neck. A rare act that shows a glimpse of her vulnerability that also never again did happen because Haruki had to fucking tell her all about it with a shit eating grin. _That fucking dumbass._

The irritated clicking of her tongue on another note is usually followed by a hard criticism (but really, it sounded more like a barrage of insult.) From thereon it would turn into a complain about trivial things that are completely irrelevant to the film, and soon Isuke's finally _talking_ to her again.

–it all depends on her mood.

Haruki figured that much.

It was one of those days again.

Isuke finished _criticizing_ an episode finale.

"Are you seriously still playing _that_?"

It was the first question that Haruki heard from Isuke in over an hour, sounding in between incredulous and mocking. But knowing her, mockery obviously outweighs the disbelief in her tone, and Haruki doesn't even have to, but still does anyway, crane her neck upward just to see her sneering.

The chocolate-covered snack in her mouth dangled dangerously as she did, and she grinned from ear to ear as she trapped the lone stick in between her teeth, her own pair of golds finally meeting Isuke's derisive ones. She answered, awfully cheerful. "Unfortunately for you, yes."

"Why you little piece of shit."

Pissed, Isuke coils an arm around her neck, locking her away into a headlock, holding and pressing her closely against her with a smug smile. "You know far too well that it's really easy for Isuke to snap your neck, don't you?"

"But _can_ you, Isuke-sama?"

Taunting the older woman should be the last thing she would want to do, but here she is, ever the brave soul who'd dare push those buttons. (Although, Isuke digresses that "asshole" is far more accurate to describe Haruki.) Right when she should be worrying about missing a couple weeks or more from the construction site downtown and having to wear a neck brace to support her broken asset, she's smirking back at her.

Haruki is well aware of Isuke's capabilities. Despite her head-turning and sophisticated look, she's dangerous, but that's what makes it all the more interesting to Haruki. Trying her and constantly tugging onto that almost nonexistent string of patience of hers in every chance there is to take. It's a must to do.

"You're really pissing me off."

Amber orbs held one another.

Haruki watched a familiar simper dance its way across a pair of lips ghosting over the corner of her own and slender fingers caressing the skin around the protruding point of her jaw. She grits her molars and Isuke giggles.

"Well, that was easy."

Haruki agrees with a laugh of her own- _("You bet, Isuke-sama.")_ -and she cranes her neck slightly to the side with the same smirk still prominent on her features.

"So, when are you going to kiss me?"

Isuke loosens her firm hold of her and leans down closer. She drags her nails on her skin, underneath her jaw, and made sure for a slight contact to be present between her lips and the red-head's earlobes as she speaks – whispers airily and low before trapping the soft flesh in between her teeth and tugging it twice:

"Get that thing you call food out of the way first, idiot."

 _Fuck_.

"Done deal."

The menacing arm once keeping her in a headlock is immediately replaced with a palm pressed up against the base of her neck, and fingertips clutching down on her muscles as their lips connected into a deep kiss. It was searing. Their teeth clashing and their tongues engaged in a fray.

Haruki parted her lips even more to let Isuke taste every inch of her. She responded to the intrusion with a hum that was returned with a pleasing one that drove her to the brink of losing authority over her own self. She just can't get enough of Isuke making that sound.

So she reached behind her head, silky pink locks filling the spaces in between her fingers. She drew her closer and held her captive, spilling euphonious moans only for her to hear.

They part with chests heaving up and down and flushed faces.

If it wasn't for Haruki's smug smile, Isuke would also be wearing one of her own instead of a scowl, because thanks to Sagae god fucking Haruki for wordlessly reminding her how she enjoyed another of their many escapades which holds so much truth.

"Can you not be an embarrassment for once?"

Haruki laughs.

"You love that about me."

 _Damn right you do_.

Isuke glowers at her and she held her gaze that clearly opposes her expression of annoyance with a grin.

"Whatever."

 _And it was one of those days again-_

Haruki chuckles and Isuke looks away.

"Just get Isuke some water."

"Right away!"

 _-that Haruki doesn't really need Isuke to say it out loud._


End file.
